darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Ore
, Endurium, Terbium]] Ore is the rock resource found throughout space which when collected at a high amount are used for various things such as: * Selling at a friendly Base for Credits * Creating higher level Ores by refining them * Upgrading: ** Firepower of rockets and lasers ** Strength of shield generators ** Power of speed generators * Exchanging for Galaxy Gate Energy (Palladium only) Primary Ore The three primary ores are Prometium (red rock), Endurium (blue rock), and Terbium (yellow rock). These primary ores are the most common that can be found in the Lower Maps and are mainly collected for Quests. Location of primary ores are: X-1 *Prometium, found throughout any X-1 map, good amount that spawn regularly, every five minutes or so. *Endurium, found scattered around bottom of maps, ratio of Endurium is 1:7 compared to Prometium on this map. X-2 *Prometium, found at the top center part of the map, large quantities of it found on X-2 maps. *Endurium, found in small clusters across map. *Terbium, found in lower parts of the map, low quantities. X-3 *Endurium, abundant across the upper section of the map, however, easily found just about anywhere. *Terbium, found in corners of the map. X-4 *Endurium, found near center and top right side of map. *Terbium, found spread across map, near Endurium. Secondary Ore The two secondary ores are Prometid (pink rock) and Duranium (green rock). These ores can only be collected by means of cargo drop of destroyed ships and Alien, as well as refining them, and Skylab. Upgrading with secondary ores *Prometid can be used to upgrade Laser Cannon and Rocket damage by 15%. *Duranium can be used to upgrade speed and shield generators by 10%. Rare Ore The four rare ores are Promerium (orange rock), Xenomit (light blue/black rock), Seprom (purple rock), and Palladium (silver rock). These ores are rather difficult to obtain and require either refining or collecting to obtain them. Promerium Being valuable in a way, this ore can be collected by: *Collecting cargo drop of ships and Alien. *Refining ores or Skylab to make this ore. Upgrading with Promerium *Promerium can increase damage of Laser Cannons and Rockets by 30%. *Speed and Shield generators can be increased by 20%. Seprom Seprom can only be collected by producing it in the Skylab, or by the generator boos which produces Seprom it current raw materials are available. Upgrading with Seprom *Seprom can increase damage of Laser Cannons and Rockets by 60%. *Shield generators can be upgraded by 40% (cannot upgrade speed generators). Xenomit Xenomit cannot be refined or found floating as a rock in space, it can only be obtained by: *Collecting cargo drop of destroyed ships and Alien. *Bidding on it in Trade using credits. *Purchasing 10 units of it for 100 Uridium, also in Trade. *From the Galaxy Gate Generator(10-15 per spin) *Special Events which give it as a prize or reward. Although the Skylab has a Xeno module, it cannot create Xenomit, it can only supply the Promerium refinery. It can also not be used to upgrade equipment, nor can it be sold. How it can be used however is by creating ISH01 insta-shields and SMB01 smart bombs. Palladium Palladium is the latest of rare ores when the Pirate aliens entered DarkOrbit. When collected, it is exchanged at a ratio of 15:1 for Galaxy Gate Energy for the Galaxy Gate Generator. Only found in 5-1 and 5-3 as floating rocks. Tips *Prometid and Duranium are worth less than the raw materials used to refine them, so if you're close to a base, and you need the Credits, it's better to sell the basic ores than refine them. If your cargo bay is full, or the nearest base is far away, it may be worth refining the raw materials in your ship's lab. * Don't refine Promerium in your ship's lab! This uses up the rare ore Xenomit. Refining Promerium in the Skylab does not use up Xenomit. * Promerium is the most powerful upgrade available for speed generators. * Seprom is the best ore for upgrading firepower and shield generators. It cannot be used to upgrade speed generators. *Upgrade your Skylab as soon as possible to produce Seprom. A ship has some chance of surviving an enemy attack once equipped with SG3N-A03 shield generators which have been upgraded with Seprom. *Don't use Xenomit to refine Promerium! Save your Xenomit for smart bombs and insta-shields; it takes up no room in your cargo bay, and the Skylab can generate Promerium for you without using up Xenomit. Category:Ores Category:Tips Category:Refining Category:Currency